Saving Hermione
by Nikki16
Summary: Hermione suddenly falls ill. When Draco tries to persuade his father to help her and he refuses,will he leave Hermione and go with someone who wouldn't ruin the family name and move on...or will he stay with the true love of his life?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Hermione suddenly falls ill. When Draco trys to persuade his father to help her and he refuses ,will he leave Hermione and go with someone who wouldnt ruien the family name and let Hermione move on... or will he stay with the true love of his life?  
  
A/N:Hey people this is my thrid story and my first Draco/Hermione story so please r/r and be honest with me and tell me how you like the first chapter and if I should continue.  
  
Disclaimer:As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter...I dont it all belongs to the godess who started it all...Jk Rowling!  
  
Hermione and Draco where sitting in the hospital wing on a very sunny Saturday afternoon of  
  
June 4th. Also the last Hogsmeade trip of the year and due to Hermione's suddenly unknown  
  
illness she couldn't go.  
  
A few weeks ago Hermione started to feel light headed, very sleepy and very uncomfortable. When these feelings got worse her boyfriend, none other than Draco Malfoy, insisted on taking her to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey did a bunch of tests and still couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and forced her to stay over night.  
  
"Draco, I'm scared," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear, making him snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"It'll be ok Hermione. Don't worry." He tried not to sound worried so he wouldn't get Hermione more upset then she already was, but he was worried and he couldn't help it. He knew she couldn't be pregnant because they never did it before. They've only been going out for about 3 months. Plus since no one knew about their relationship, not even Potter or Weasley (as they would shatter him to pieces) it would be too risky. They've always had to sneak around and whenever they were near each other they had to act how they used to before they started going out...like enemies.  
  
Draco held Hermione's hand tightly. "I wish Madame Pomfrey would get back and tell us we can go," Draco said.  
  
"Me too," Hermione replied. "But what if I can't go? What if there is something seriously wrong with me?"  
  
"Don't worry. You're going to be fine," Draco grabbed her other hand. "I wont let anything happen to you." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He loved the touch of her skin. It was so soft and smooth. He wondered how she could keep it so healthy.  
  
Just then Harry and Ron came bursting through the hospital wing doors and Draco immediatly let go of Hermione's hands.  
  
"Hermione! We heard about." Ron started but stopped in mid sentence, staring at Draco suspiciously.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry shot at him quickly.  
  
"Nothing. Just came to see how the mudblood was," Draco said with a smirk. This didn't bother Hermione because she knew deep down he loved her.  
  
"And why the hell would you care what's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked even more suspicious this time.  
  
"Well I didn't actually come to see how she is. I came to make her feel worse than she already does," he smirked again.  
  
Harry gave him a little push. "Leave her alone Malfoy and get the hell out of here." Draco decided he would leave before he made Potty and the Weasel even more suspicious. He mouthed a "I'll be back later" to Hermione and left out of the hospital wing.  
  
Ron and Harry sat down on either side of Hermione's bed. "So do you know what's wrong yet?" Ron asked in hesitation.  
  
Hermione looked down at the bed sheets and her eyes where watered. "No," she finally replied.  
  
Harry patted her on the back. "Don't worry it can't be that bad."  
  
"You don't know that!" she sobbed. "My blood is muggle blood, I could have any of their diseases or illnesses." Harry pulled Hermione into a friendly hug and Ron just stared at her lost for words.  
  
Ron finally spoke up. "Just so you know I'm here for you Hermione. All the way, no matter what happens."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry was looking at Ron in a weird way. Ron had said that in such a passionate tone. Harry had always asked Ron if he had a thing for Hermione and Ron always denied it, but Harry was sure he did.  
  
There was silence for the next 10 minutes. It was broken by Madame Pomfrey walking in.  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasley," she said nodding her head in their direction. She looked at Hermione and frowned.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked sitting up. She was ready for the truth, but she was scared she might regret it and she wasn't sure she could handle it. She bit her tongue and waited to hear what shocking news would await her.  
  
Madame Pomfrey pulled up a chair beside Hermione's bed. "I've called your parents Ms. Granger, so you have two choices. Either you can wait for your parents or hear it from me now."  
  
Hermione thought for a minute. "Ummm," Hermione hesitated but came to her decision. "I want to here it from you now," she replied. Harry and Ron sat up in their chairs ready to hear the news that might be very shocking for all of them.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you are suffering from a muggle disease called kidney failure. Your in your last stage of it, and if we don't get you help soon it can be fatal."  
  
A/N: There is the first chapter. Well what should I do...Trash it? Burn it? Or keep going? Please review and let me know. Special thanks to Alaina, for getting this onto Fanfic.net for me! Thanx a bunch:-) 


	2. Plan A Gone Wrong!

A/n: Hey!! Here is the second chapter!!. Thanks to all reviewers: Super sycoh, Erica G, Dark Star, Tanith Devika, Sammie Tonks,Angelofdarkness27, Skillz, Yelena Katerina, Elisha and last but not least Lainz:-) I luv you guys! You people are such awesome reviewers thanxs sooo much!!! Sorry that this chapter was posted so late.it's because Lainz forgot to post it! She's so sorry! Well I wont keep you guys waiting so here is chapter 2 please R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer Ya I still own nothing of Harry Potter:-( still belongs to JKR!!! And I forgot to mention, my idea of the story came from a book called: Saving Jessica by Lurlene McDaniel.  
  
Chapter 2:Plan A-Gone Wrong!  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She stared at Madame Pomfrey with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger," she said once again. "I have some patients to check on so I will be back to check on you later." Before Madame Pomfrey could leave, Hermione stopped her.  
  
"Wait a minute! I still have to stay here?"  
  
"Of course you do!" Madame Pomfrey said in outrage.  
  
"But can't I leave just for a bit...I have to do something very important!"  
  
"Like what?" Harry and Ron asked together.  
  
"Umm never mind. Don't worry about it," Hermione said quickly. "Please Madame Pomfrey! Just for a little bit...please?"  
  
"You're very weak right now. But I guess I could give you an energy potion. But it won't last for very long. I want you to do what you have to do and get back here immediatly...Understand?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said rather quickly. Madame Pomfrey handed a green bottle over to Hermione and she drank it.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Thanks for all your support." Harry and Ron shook their heads.  
  
Hermione felt so much better after she took the potion. She felt like there was nothing wrong with her at all. But she knew that would all change when the potion would start to wear off. She knew she didn't have much time so she quickly put on her school robes and set off out of the hospital wing.  
  
She had to find Draco and fast. She had to tell him what was wrong with her. She didn't want to but she knew it was the right thing to do. And besides she wouldn't be able to hide it for very long anyways. But how long would it be before Draco left her because she was ill? Hermione was sure Draco wouldn't want to have a girlfriend who was ill and had a chance of dying.  
  
"Ok, stop thinking that!" Hermione said to herself quietly. "Draco loves you ...he wouldn't desert you. Now think...where would Draco be just after dinner?"  
  
Hermione was getting frustrated. She had no idea where he would be. She sighed and looked outside of the window in the great hall and almost immediatly her prayers were answered. A short distance away 7 green blurs were speeding toward the ground. She looked at the clock and it was nearly 8:00pm. So she was sure they had just finished quidditch practice.  
  
Hermione headed outside towards the changing rooms. Draco was usually the last person in there so it would be the perfect time for her to tell him. She quickly jumped behind a tree as she saw Draco's fellow quidditch members emerge from the changing room and Draco wasn't with them. Hermione was right, Draco was the last one in the changing room.  
  
Hermione slowly opened the door to see a shirtless Draco staring at himself in the mirror. His six pack very noticeable. He jumped as he saw the reflection of her.  
  
"Sorry I scared you," she laughed closing the door. She walked over to Draco.  
  
"So you're all better then! That's great!" he said in excitement as he hugged her.  
  
"Not exactly," she sighed.  
  
Draco's heart sank. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have a muggle disease called Kidney Failure. It's when your kidneys don't function properly. I'm in the last stage of it and it can be fatal."  
  
"Is there any cure?" Draco asked in shock.  
  
"Well there's got to be. I've read all sorts of books where there were people with Kidney Failure and theres always been a transplant."  
  
"That's it!" Draco said at once. "There's two days left at school so when you go home and go to one of those muggle hospitals I'll go with you and I'll give you my kidney."  
  
"But Draco what if I cant have a wizards kidney. You know people with Kidney Failure usually are muggles and therefore get their transplants from other muggles!" Hermione yelled in frustration.  
  
Draco put his hands on her shoulders. "Ok calm down. Maybe when you get back to the hospital wing you can ask Madame Pomfrey if you can get your transplant from someone like us."  
  
"Well I guess I could ask her. But there are a few problems. First of all she's probably gonna want to know who I'm planing on getting my transplant from and second of all, how are you gonna explain to your parents about this?"  
  
Draco thought about this for a minute. He knew his parents wouldn't be happy at all about giving his kidney to a muggle born. His mother wouldn't make such a big deal but his father certainly would and his mother usually followed his fathers rules. Its not like she had much say in anything that went on around their house.  
  
"Oh well then," Draco finally spoke, "I don't care what they say! I'm sick and tired of taking shit from them and I'm not going to do it anymore. This summer, my parents are gonna find out about us, either they can deal with it or they can kiss my ass and go to hell. And another thing that's gonna happen is I'm going to give you a transplant and you're going to get all better and then I'm going to buy us a house because we're graduating and don't have to come back." Hermione giggled at seeing Draco talk so fast and then run out of breath.  
  
Hermione kissed Draco on the lips. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have." She whispered in his ear. Hermione all of a sudden started to feel ill again.  
  
"Draco the energy potion I took is wearing off so I think I'm gonna go back to the hospital wing."  
  
"Ok" he said. "Do you want me to take you back?"  
  
"No its ok, I'm sure I'll manage." She smiled at him.  
  
They said their good byes and Hermione set back off to the hospital wing.  
  
The rest of the two days went by slowly for Hermione because she wanted it to come quickly. And as for, Draco the days went speeding by because he was dreading it to come. He would have to leave Hermione for a bit and, tonight would be the night he would tell his parents everything. Only one good thing came out of the last week at school: Hermione could get her transplant from people like Draco.  
  
Before Draco and Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts express the following day Draco kissed Hermione. "Dont worry, everything is gonna be fine." He reassured her. "I'll send you an owl as soon as I get settled in at home," Draco said picking up his trunk. They hugged and kissed one more time before stepping off the train.  
  
Draco saw his father and walked over to him, feeling slightly nervous as he sort of always did when he was around his father.  
  
"Good term Draco?" he asked in his firm tone.  
  
"Yes father," Draco replied.  
  
"Let me see then." Lucius said in annoyance.  
  
Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out the sheet with all his marks on it and handed over the paper to his father. Lucius took it out of Draco's hand and stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Well you certainly could have done better in transfiguration and charms. 98 and 99%" Lucius said in a disgusted tone.  
  
Draco hated it when his father would critisise him for not getting perfect in all of his classes. "Couldn't he be happy that he was 3rd in his class next to Hermione and the famous boy I wish had died?" Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Well then, let's go," Lucius said to Draco. "There are so many mudbloods here its making me sick."  
  
Draco bit his tongue, snapped his fingers and apparated into the living room of the Malfoy Manor to see his mother laying down on one of the leather couches. She had long straight blonde hair about to her waist. She was tall skinny and very pretty. Narcissa turned around and saw Draco.  
  
"Oh hello dear!" she said as she got up off the couch and hugged her son. "Did you have a good last year?" she asked him.  
  
"Ya it was alright," Draco said smiling as he thought of all the good times he and Hermione had had this year.  
  
Lucius soon aparated into the living room.  
  
"Hello Narcissa dear," He said without looking at her. He picked up the paper and sat on his chair and started to read. Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Ummm, could I talk to you guys for a second?" Draco asked his parents in a nervous tone.  
  
"Of course you can dear," Narcissa said sitting back down.  
  
"Make it quick though," Lucius said. "I have to go to work soon."  
  
"Ok," Draco said. "Umm I'm in love with someone."  
  
"And I care because.?" Lucius asked Draco. "I've always known you loved that Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"No its not her," Draco said annoyed. "It's this girl that I fell in love with and we're going out and just a few weeks ago she found out she has kidney failure."  
  
"Oh that's terrible!" Narcissa said in shock, though Draco had a feeling she didn't know what kidney failure was.  
  
"Wait a minute," Lucius said. "Isn't that a muggle disease? Are you in love with a half bood?"  
  
"And," Draco yelled over his fathers voice. "The only cure is if she gets a transplant and I want be the one to give her the transplant."  
  
Lucius went to say something but Draco interrupted him again.  
  
"And its not a half blood. It's a muggle born and its Hermione Granger."  
  
Narcissa looked over at Lucius looking very nervous and scared.  
  
Lucius instantly jumped up off the couch and the daily prophet went flying across the room just missing Draco's head.  
  
"THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY YOU ARE EVER GOING TO GO OUT WITH A MUDBLOOD, NEVER THE LESS GIVE HER YOUR KIDNEY TO SAVE HER LIFE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His face red with fury.  
  
Draco knew that plan A had gone wrong. It was time to move to plan B.  
  
A/n:Well there you guys go. The second chapter. Please review. Hope you all liked it. Now to move on to my thanks to Alaina. Thanks for getting this onto fan fic for me you're the best!! 


	3. Up and Down

Chapter 3: Up and Down  
  
Authors Note: Hey ppl. Omg I love you guys soo much!! lol. Such great reviews!!! Thanks a bunch!!! hehe. Well here's the third chapter. Sorry took me awhile to get it up(WB...hate it sooo much!!) So here ya go you know what to do...please review.  
  
Disclaimer: These Characters (except for the made up ones ) still and always will belong to JKR.  
  
Draco spent half of his day home fighting with his father and half in his room. Why did his father have to be like this? Draco thought to himself as he opened his trunk and started unpacking. He didn't care what his father said. He would save Hermione and no one, not even his father, would stop him.  
  
Just then a tawny owl flew through the open window and landed on Draco's bed carrying a letter from Hermione. He began to read it to himself out loud.  
  
Dear Draco: I know we haven't been apart very long but I missed you and just had to write to you. So did you tell your parents about us? What did they say? I bet they weren't too happy. Well I have my first appointment at the muggle hospital in London tomorrow at 8:00am. If your not almost dead or not grounded and you think you could manage getting out of the house, meet me at Diagon Alley at 11:00am. Just write back and let me know. With Love From Hermione xoxo  
  
Draco finished reading the letter and quickly got out a quill and parchment and began writing her back.  
  
Dear Hermione: Well you guessed right! My father flipped out. We were fighting for almost the whole day. But he can't ground me. I'm an adult now. So I think I could manage to get out of the house to see you. I miss you a lot and I'll definitaly see you tomorrow. Draco.  
  
He gave his letter to the owl and watched it fly, away out into the sunset.  
  
"Draco,dinner," His mother called to him from downstairs.  
  
Draco would probably have to go through another yelling match with his father all through dinner. He already had a major headache from the last fight and wasn't looking forward to having the pain in his right temple increase.  
  
He walked downstairs and into the dinning room and sat down at his usual spot and started to eat.  
  
"So," his father spoke looking at Draco. Draco however did not look up from his plate.  
  
"Did you break up with the mudblood bitch yet?" He asked.  
  
"No!" Draco answered firmly and then looked up from his plate staring into his fathers cold grey eyes. "And I'm not going to, you cant tell me what to do!" Draco yelled at his father.  
  
Lucius slamed his fist on the table and Narcissa let out a little scream. He walked over to Draco until his face was right in front of his son's.  
  
"I don't care what you say, you will dump Granger and marry Pansy Parkinson!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"Lucius stop yelling," Narcissa said in a quiet voice.  
  
Lucius turned on Narcissa. Draco hated it when his father would yell at his mother when she would go against him. They always got in bad fights and sometimes Lucius would even beat up on her.  
  
"Shut up and stop sticking up for him!" He yelled at her.  
  
"I wasn't sticking up for him! I just told you to stop yelling!" She yelled back in his face, but after looked like she regreted it.  
  
Draco was scared for his mother. It was times like these when she would ocassionally talk back that Lucius hated the most. He thinks he's the boss of the family and can control everyone.  
  
"Narcissa go wait upstairs for me. I hope you realize you made a big mistake and you will pay," He said lazily as he picked up his plate.  
  
She apparated out of the room.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her the fuck alone!" Draco yelled slamming his fork down on the table.  
  
"Shut up!" Lucius yelled at Draco once again and then apparated upstairs.  
  
The night was very long. Draco couldn't sleep at all through his parents bitching back and fourth at each other. Why couldn't his father learn not to make such a big deal out of every single little thing?  
  
Finally, later on that night around 4:00am, Draco fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the sun drew into his room causing him to pull the covers over his head. He peaked his head out of the covers to check what time it was. 10:39  
  
"Ohh Shit!" Draco silently yelled. He was supposed to meet Hermione in 20 minutes. He quickly got out of his bed and fixed himself up with his wand.  
  
He walked downstairs and slipped on his shoes.  
  
"And where are you going?" Lucius asked him. Draco turned around, looked at his father and without saying a word apparated out of the room and into the entrance of Diagon alley. He saw Hermione standing by the other side of the entrance. Her long straight brown hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing a black tank top and a jean skirt that showed off most of her taned legs in which Draco thought was very sexy.  
  
He walked up behind her and slowly wraped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little but soon realized it was Draco and she turned around and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"How are you?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, not too good," she sighed. "I have to go on this muggle machine called a dialysis machine. It cleanses your blood and then returns it to the body nice and fresh."  
  
"So how long do you have to be on this machine for?" He asked as he lead her into the ice cream parlour.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "For the rest of my life."  
  
"What?" Draco said in shock. He couldn't believe it. Things were getting worse and worse every day. "What happened to a transplant?"  
  
"Well there's a huge waiting list and I have the most common blood type of all muggles which brings me even lower on the list".  
  
"Where is this muggle hospital and who is your doctor?" Draco calmly asked.  
  
Hermione pulled out a small rectangular card and handed it to Draco. It had the hospital number on it, the name of the hospital and the doctor's name number on it.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow this?" Draco asked her.  
  
"No of course not, I have six more." She laughed. "I'm really sorry Draco, but I have to cut today short. I was hoping we could spend the whole day together but they gave me so many appointments in one day that I have to go to."  
  
"It's ok," Draco said as he kissed her cheek lightly. Draco normally would have not been too happy but he had his own plans once Hermione had left.  
  
"Ok I'll talk to you later then," Hermione got up off her seat leaned over and kissed Draco once more then left the ice cream parlor.  
  
Draco soon after walked to the outside of Diagon Alley. To get where he wanted to go he was going to have to walk. He walked three blocks past Diagon Alley, took a left, then two more blocks, then a right and the finally stopped.  
  
He looked infront of him and saw a big building and a sign on the door that said Entrance. He was at St. Bernadette's hospital; the muggle hospital Hermione went to.  
  
Almost the whole hospital, of what Draco could see, was surrounded by Ambulences and cop cars. He walked up to the entrance and slowly walked inside. He had no idea how he was going to contact this Dr. Smith person.  
  
He looked to his left where he saw a bunch of chairs with people sitting on them. They didn't look right though, Draco thought. Some had machines attached to them, some had a thick almost vein like thing sticking in their wrists. Draco looked into a corner and saw 3 little boys in night robes who looked extremely pale and they were all bald.  
  
Draco didnt know what was wrong with the people in the hospital all he knew was that he hated it and he hadn't even been in it for that long. The hospital made Draco very uncomfortable.  
  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" A girl from behind Draco asked.  
  
He turned around and saw an older looking women wearing a white uniform, with a pin on her chest that read the name Amanda on it.  
  
"Umm I'm looking for Dr. Smith, maybe you could help me?"  
  
"You'll have to go to the Help desk," She said pointing to a desk a few feet away from him.  
  
"Oh," He said. Draco felt like such an idiot. He had no clue what the hell he was doing. He walked up to the counter and saw a younger looking women in the same uniform with a pin that read the name: Alaina on it. She had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked before Draco could speak.  
  
"Umm yeah, I need to speak with Dr. Smith."  
  
"Ok no problem," She said politely. She reached over and pressed a button on some sort of key pad.  
  
"Doctor Smith, could you please contact the Help desk please? I repeat, Doctor Smith please contact the Help desk...thank you." Her voice rang through the hospital.  
  
A few seconds later a red light flashed on a button of the key pad.  
  
"Dr. Smith?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" Came a cheery voice.  
  
"There is a young man here to see you"  
  
"Ok I'm on my way down," he replied. The nurse let go of the button.  
  
"He'll be right with you," She told Draco.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A few moments later a short bald man walked over to Draco, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"So I take it you want to speak to me about something?" He asked.  
  
"Ya," was all Draco could say. "I'm Hermione Granger's boyfriend" Draco said.  
  
"Ahh yes," Dr. Smith said and held out his hand and shook Draco's.  
  
"And what would you like to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well Hermione told me that a transplant for the disease was possible but she would have to go on a waiting list. If I wanted to give her one of my kidneys, she wouldn't have to go on a waiting list right?"  
  
"That is correct," Dr. Smith smiled again.  
  
"Well then I would like to give one of my kidneys to her," He said at once.  
  
"It's not as easy as you think. You'll have to go through a series of tests and fill out some papers before we can start the actual procedure."  
  
"I don't care," Draco raised his voice then lowered it. "I'll do whatever it takes to save her."  
  
"Ok," the doctor smiled. "Lets take the first step to helping Hermione into a full recovery. Shall we step into my office?"  
  
"Sure," Draco replied.  
  
They both got up and Draco followed the doctor. This was it, Draco thought to himself. She's going to be healthy again and they would be able to plan their future together. Or at least that's what Draco thought before the doctor spoke once more and ruined the moment that Draco thought would have been the best moment of his life.  
  
"So how old are you?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Seventeen," Draco said uneasily and new immediately something was going to go wrong.  
  
"Ok," The Doctor said. "I'll just have to ask you to get your parents to sign this form."  
  
Authors Note: AHA! So you all thought everything was gonna be just fine didn't you? Well how wrong you all were!!! lol. So there's chapter three. Hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you all think! Thanks to Alaina for getting this up once again!! 


	4. Dreams Can Come True

Chapter Four: Dreams Can Come True  
  
A/N: Hey guys well here it is....The fourth chapter. Yes I know it took me awhile to get it up and i'm sorry another W/B!!! errrh I hate them hehe. Anyways so here we go with chapter four.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter....JK owns all. And the story is based on the book Saving Jessica by Lurlene MCdaniel.  
  
"Hermione, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't be together. My parents aren't too happy and they'll never let me help you. Plus, Harry and Ron would kill me if they ever found out.along with everyone else. I think I should just let it all go and do what my parents want me to do."  
  
Hermione started to cry. "But Draco, how can you say this now after everything we've been through? We've made it so far!"  
  
He took both of her hands. "I'm sorry," He said. "We're just gonna have to let it all go and forget about it." He then let go of her hands and walked away from her through the darkness into the distance.  
  
Hermione's eyes were watering so much now that she couldn't see anymore. She dropped to the ground and cried so hard she couldn't breath.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?"  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see one of the nurses (Liz) looking over her. She wiped her eyes. "Was I dreaming?" She asked Liz. Liz looked confused.  
  
"Was Draco here?"  
  
"Oh," Liz smiled. "No you fell asleep while you were still on the dializer machine."  
  
Hermione looked over. Her arm was still attached to the machine. She had almost forgotten about it.  
  
"I'm sorry dear," Liz said. "But I had to wake you up when I take it out."  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm glad you woke me up."  
  
"Ok Hermione, now you know the drill. I'll pull out the needle that attaches your arm to the dializer and you put the gauze on it to stop the bleeding."  
  
Hermione sighed. It had been over three weeks. It was supposed to make her feel better but to tell you the truth it made her feel even worse. She would always feel sick after and she was tired of it. It wasn't supposed to be this way.  
  
"Okay, are you ready Hermione?"  
  
"Yes," She said getting her gauze ready.  
  
Liz quickly pulled out the needle from Hermione's arm and Hermione instantly felt a surge of pain. She looked down and there was blood everywhere. It usually didn't bleed this much. She put some medical tape on the gauze to make it stay.  
  
"I think there's someone here to see you," Liz winked and pointed to the door.  
  
Hermione looked over and in the door way stood Draco. She walked over and hugged him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked when he didn't hug her back.  
  
"I went to see your doctor," he said.  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"Well.everything was going great until he said I had to have my parents permission," he said angrily.  
  
"Oh no!" She said.  
  
"I know." Draco said in outrage. He was in an extremely bad mood.  
  
"Then I'll just have to go on a waiting list.its not a big deal."  
  
"No!" Draco said at once. "I have a plan, I just have to make sure it works first."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll tell you later. I don't want to worry you right now."  
  
"Just as long as you don't get into any trouble!" She said warningly.  
  
Draco just nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night was the best night of his life. He looked at the form with his father's signature on it. He didn't want to sound cocky, but he was very impressed with himself to say the least. Copying his father's signature onto the form was one of the smartest things he ever did. He had let the doctor know that day that he would get his fathers signature on the form and mail it to him ASAP....the muggle way of course. And so of course after he was done copying the signature he sent it to the doctor and hopefully he would buy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's hopes were right. The next day the doctor finally told Draco that he could get the transplant done. Draco went to Hermione immediately and told her the good news.  
  
"Oh my god Draco! How on earth did you get your father to sign that form?"  
  
"Does it really matter at this point?" He smiled.  
  
"I guess not," She replied.  
  
They heard the door open and Dr. Smith, along with Hermione's parents walked in the door.  
  
"Well," the doctor said. "We can do the transplant as early as tomorrow evening."  
  
"We'd like to thank you so much for helping our daughter," Mrs. Granger said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes," agreed Mr.Granger. "You don't know how much this means to us...how can we thank you?"  
  
Draco was very flattered at what Mr. and Mrs. Granger had just said.  
  
"You don't have to thank me at all," He said half laughing.  
  
"Now here are some papers on the rules before the transplant and all about the procedure," Dr.Smith said passing the papers to Draco and Hermione.  
  
When Draco went home he spent the whole night reading on the papers the doctor had given him. It said just as Draco thought it would. How he would feel pain for a bit, and how he couldn't eat 24 hours before the surgery. It was now almost midnight and the surgery would be performed at 7:00pm the next day so eating was now out of the question.  
  
The next day went by extremely fast. It was kind of stressful and tense, as he was nervous and his parents were suspicious of why he wasn't eating.  
  
His parents calmed down though when Draco told them he was going to Pansy Parkinson's house.  
  
Soon Draco found himself in a hospital bed next to Hermione ready to take the surgery.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," He said kissing her hand.  
  
The doctor injected them both with the anestetic.  
  
Draco's last thoughts were about how smart he was at outsmarting his father and how dreams really can come true.  
  
A/N: Well there you go. Please review! Keep checking for chapter five to see how the surgery went...if it even went....ok now I'm saying to much....just check for an update on chapter five to find out what happens next. Thanks to all reviewers and to Alaina. 


	5. What Really Happened

A/N: Hey guys..well here is the fifth chapter. I'm going to warn you all now that some of you might get a bit pissed off at this chapter so here is a warning before you read. Its kind of another down that's happened in the story.I know I know it sucks but it's a story it wouldn't be one without some conflict. So please r/r and don't get to pissed off at what happens. Ps. Thanks to all reviewers you guys rock!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I know it all belongs to the Godess JKR who created it all. Thanks JKR you rock!!  
  
Chapter 5: What Really Happened.  
  
A few hours later Draco woke up feeling absolutely fine. "This is great " he thought to himself. Although the relief of himself feeling fine did not last very long when he turned his head over to see his father reading the daily prophet. The nerves in his stomach struck him What on earth was his  
father doing here?  
  
Lucius finally looked up from the paper and looked over to Draco's  
dumstruck face.  
  
"Hello son". Lucius said with a cold look on his face.  
  
" I got your bill for the surgery and figured out that you weren't going  
over to Parkinson's house at all, but to a hospital to help your stupid  
little mudblood of a girlfriend live.  
  
"Gee what was your first clue after you got the bill" Draco said shouted at  
his father in sarcasim.  
  
"You shut up boy. Unless you want to be in even more trouble then you already are" Lucius shouted back at Draco, but there was no sarcasim in his  
tone of voice.  
  
"I don't care how much shit I get into , the transplant is already done, Hermione is going to be ok and that's all that matters to me and you cant  
do shit about it dad!" Draco yelled even louder at his father.  
  
Lucius sat back calmly in his chair. "So you think you really know what  
happened, do you draco?"  
  
" Of course I know what happened you idiot!" Draco spat at his father.  
  
" Oh is that so, well if you ask the doctor he will tell you that the  
surgery did not happen, because thank God I came in and stoped it"  
  
"What?" Draco looked at Lucius and didn't know what to believe.  
  
"You see Draco, after I got your little bill from the hospital, I figured  
out what happened and rushed to the hospital to see if I could stop the surgery before it was too late. Fortunatly, a young beautiful blonde nurse showed me where your room was . They were just getting ready to take you and the little mudblood bitch into the surgery room, so then I walked in  
and told the doctor that I was your father and that I didn't give you  
permission to have this kind of surgery and so he told me that at my request the surgery will be stoped and it was thanks to me". Lucius stood  
their looking very pleased with himself.  
  
Draco felt a surge of anger rush through his body, but before he could get all his anger out at his father the door opened and in came the doctor and  
Hermione.  
  
"Hello Draco" The doctor said sternly. "Iv already explained to Hermione what happened. You shouldn't have lied Draco. Don't you see now what lies  
can get you into?"  
  
"Yes, I don't need a fucking lecture!" he yelled at the doctor. He was so pissed off and angry, not just with his father but himself too. This wasn't  
fare to Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if we could just let your son and Hermione be alone now, I think it would be best. We can discuss the situation more outside if you  
like" Dr. Smith said.  
  
"Fine" Lucius replied. Then with one more death glare at Draco he followed  
the doctor out of the hospital room.  
  
Hermione just stood there staring at Draco for a minute, then she ran into  
his arms , hugged him and broke down crying.  
  
" I'm so sorry Hermione" was all Draco could say.  
  
"Oh Draco I'm not mad at you " She broke away from the hug to look at him.  
" I think its great that you care that much for me that you would do anything to help me. Its just that if your father wasn't such an asshole  
then we wouldn't be in this mess right now".  
  
Draco put his hands on her cheeks. " Hermione , I promise you somehow no matter what we will get the surgery and you'll be all better. If I have to  
go to the worst place on earth and back to do it then so be it, I'm not  
going to let anything bad happen to you because I love you so much".  
  
A/N: Well there you guys are. I hope your not to pissed off! lol. Sorry its kinda short to but I didn't really have anything else to put in this chapter. Hope you all review and thanks again to my reviewers from other chapters of the story. Omg and for once I don't have to mention thanks to Alaina haha.I put this one up on my own yey go me!! Haha. Well next chapter should hopefully be up soon!!....So talk to you all later. 


	6. A New Plan

**Authors Note: **Hey guys. I'm really sorry that this took me forever to update a next chapter. I had writers block for the longest time. But hey its here now so enjoy. I have finally been able to come up with ideas. Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed my story. Love ya's all!!! lol.

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rowling.

**Chapter Six: A New Plan.**

After the scene in the hospital Draco was taken home by his father and sent to his room. He really didn't care though. He had been in it so much by now that it really didn't mean anything to him. He had now been sitting in his room for over an hour thinking about a possible plan he could come up with to save Hermione. Hermione was getting sicker and sicker each day and Draco knew he didn't have much time. He had to come up with a plan and fast.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"It's mom," The quiet but calm voice of Narcissa answered as she opened the door to his room. "Hello dear, I thought you would like something to eat?"

"I am not really hungry right now mom. I can't concentrate on food right now. All I can think about is Hermione. She is going to die soon if I can't help her.

"Draco , I am really sorry about what your father did. I tried to stop him because I knew you would be upset and I knew the girl's condition was critical. I tried my hardest but I just couldn't stop him".

"Mom stop blaming yourself. Dad is an asshole and we both know it. He would have done it know matter who was standing in his way".

"I know. Well I hear your father calling me so I should go downstairs. I'll leave you the tray in case you do get hungry". Narcissa quietly walked out of the room and shut the door leaving Draco to his troubled thoughts on Hermione once more.

"There's got to be another way he can save her" he thought to himself. He spent more then half the night thinking about a new plan but there was just no hope. It was impossible. He couldn't think of a plan that was legal.

He also couldn't get off his mind that he was so close to saving Hermione and his dad ruined all of it. He could kill Lucius right now. He hated the basterd. He hated him so much. His father always wanted Draco to follow in his foot steps and when Draco was finally old enough to realize that everything his dad did was bad he swore himself that he would never be like him. He'd die before that ever happened and he swore it.

Draco got interrupted yet again from his thoughts by Hermione's owl pecking at his arm. He looked down to see it had a piece of parchment in its mouth. Draco picked it up and ripped it open. He couldn't believe it. It was a letter from Hermione's mother and he knew to expect nothing good. It read:

Dear Draco 

_This is Mrs. Granger. I hope I sent this letter to you ok. I don't really know much about sending mail the magic way but Hermione said to just write it and leave it up to her owl to do the rest. Hermione is very sick and it doesn't look like she'll get a transplant anytime soon. The doctors say that she might not even last through the night. She needs you to be with her. She needs you down here as soon as possible. Hope this reaches you._

_Mrs.Granger._

Draco's heart was now hammering. "This can't be it, She can't die, She's too young to die" where the only words shooting out of Draco's mouth. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. He saw Narcissa sitting on a chair by herself in front of the fireplace.

"Where's dad?" Draco asked speaking very quickly

"Death eater meeting." Narcissa answered.

"I am going to the hospital. Hermione is dying"

"Wait, she's dying?"

"Yes, because I can't give her the stupid transplant. The doctors don't even think she'll make it through the night. "With that said Draco quickly apparated into a dark alley way and ran the rest of the way to the hospital.

He ran into Hermione's room and saw her lying on the bed with her eyes open staring at the ceiling.

Draco walked over to her and kissed her lips softly. Hermione looked over to him.

"It's over" She spoke quietly as if she couldn't speak any louder.

"No it's not over. I wont let it be over." Draco yelled

"Draco it's too late. You can't do anything to stop me from dying. I don't even think I'll make it through the night. I just want you to know that I love you." Tears were welling in Hermione's eyes now.

"No I wont let it happen. I'm not going to lose you". Draco yelled again

"Draco please, dont argue. Just tell me that you love me too."

Draco saw the look in Hermione's eyes. She really was dying. Draco wasn't going to argue anymore. He didn't want to get Hermione upset. He sat down and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you," He whispered in her ear.

For the next half hour there was silence. Hermione fell asleep while Draco held her hand. He was hoping he could see her in the morning. Maybe she would hold on so he could see her awake one last time.

Just then the door burst open and Narcissa came running through into the room.

"I talked to Hermione's doctors. They can still do the transplant on her if it's right away ". Narcissa walked over to the closet and through to Draco a hospital gown.

Draco was confused. "Mom I'm not understanding you". He confessed.

"I signed that form so that you could do the transplant. I know that it's important to you and I can't stand to see you upset like this."

Draco didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that his mother would go behind his fathers back for him and Hermione.

"Mom I love you" Draco swung his arms around his mother and gave her a huge hug.

"No time for I love you's now. Go get the gown on and the doctors should be here any minute. Good luck".

**A/N: **Well there you guys go. Here is the sixth chapter. There is plenty more where that came from. I still have about maybe four more chapters to go. And believe me you never will guess what will happen next!!! R/R. Thanx everyone!!


	7. A moment to cry a moment to hate

**A/N: **Hey guys. Well you read chapter six and now its time to see what happens in chapter seven. I bet there will be something in this chapter that none of you would have expected!!!. Anyway please r/r this chapter and thanx to all my reviewers throughout this whole story. Love you guys a bunch!!!

**Disclaimer: **Yes it all belongs to Jk.

Chapter 7:A moment to love a moment to cry 

Narcissa had now been sitting in the waiting room for four hours. She flipped through all the unusual muggle magazines at least 4 times trying to pass the time, but the time did not seem to pass any quicker. She was worried about Draco and Hermione. She hadn't got a chance to really get to know the so called "mud blood girl" as her husband would put it, but any girl that Draco thought highly of was good enough for Narcissa. She knew how special Hermione was to Draco so Hermione was special to her too.

She knew that the type of surgery they were both going through was risky. She had heard of it before from other muggles in the room as well as hearing Draco talk about it. And now at this very moment her only son was down the hall going through that same risky surgery. She sat there watching the "doctors" as muggles would call them walk in and out of the waiting room, but none of them had been the doctor Hermione and Draco had.

Narcissa felt out of place. Everyone in the waiting room looked so different from her. They were all wearing bright clothes with jeans and bright tops or shorts and skirts, while Narcissa was wearing long dark robes. She got some unusual looks from some of the people including the doctors, but she didn't get to offended. After all it was their territory she was in.

Narcissa turned her gaze to Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were sitting across the room from her. Narcissa had a feeling that they thought she too was as evil as her husband. She decided to go over to talk to them to show them that she was different from her husband and didn't judge people on what type of "blood" they had.

Narcissa walked over to them and took a seat beside Mrs. Granger. "Hello I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother."

"Oh Um hello I'm Mary" Mrs. Granger said slighty shocked that Draco's mother came over to talk to them.

Mr. Granger reached over his hand across his wife over to Narcissa. "Hello Im Fred , Hermiones father". He said with a polite shy smile on his face.

Through the next few hours they talked about everything. Narcissa told them all about her background with the witches and wizards and the Malfoy name in which she hated and wanted nothing to do with, while the Grangers told her a few things about muggles and the certain dress code Narcissa was so interested in. She couldn't believe how nice the Grangers were. They didn't judge her on the appearance of her husband like most people would. Lucius had turned all of her friends against her by telling them some bullshit lies while the other people who hated Lucius automatically hated her for they thought she was the same. But these people did not judge her. They were truly good friends. Friends that she hadn't had in a long time.

Just as they continued to talk Narcissa looked up and saw Hermione and Draco's doctor coming towards them.

"Hello, I'm doctor Statson are you the parents of Hermione and Draco?"

They all nodded quickly and looked at the doctors for more answers.

"There doing just fine. There in recovery right now. They should be awake soon. If you want to come with me I can show you there room." He spoke with a deep but sweet voice.

The doctor led them down three hallways before he came to a stop in front of door doors. He opened the two doors and walked down two more hallways when they finally reached a large door that said "recovery" on it. Once he opened those doors there was a bunch of rooms all along the sides of the hall. He led them down four different rooms down to the very last one.

"This is were your son and daughter are. You may go in now to see them."

Both Narcissa and the Grangers said there thank yous to the doctor and went ahead into the room. Hermione and Draco were both awake with their beds pushed together and they were holding hands.

"Oh my darling girl, Im so glad your okay." Mrs. Granger ran over to Hermione's bed and hugged her while sobbing. Mr. Granger walked over as well and hugged Hermione and kissed her on the check.

"Mom calm down. It shouldn't even be me that your hugging and kissing. Draco's the one that helped me. He wanted to do the surgery and wouldn't stop until he did it no matter what. And I don't know how but thankfully Mrs. Malffoy decided she would help us too at the last minute. I really thought I was a goner".

"Yes your right Hermione. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for Draco or Narcissa. You two truly did save my daughter and I don't know what I can do to make it up to you guys ". Mrs Granger said looking at Narcissa and Draco.

" Believe me Mrs Granger I don't need you to make it up to me or my mother. All I wanted was for Hermione to be alive and for her to get through this. Now that that's happened there isn't anything I need anymore."

Draco spoke with suck deep thoughts that Narcissa never knew he had. Ever since she had Draco she hoped to god that he would never turn out like his father. Through the first 6 years at hogwarts she thought that there was no hope. But somehow he changed. Maybe it had something to do with Hermione or maybe Draco just realized that his father truly was an asshole who deserved nothing. Whatever it was that made Draco change she was glad and thankful for it.

"My son is right. We don't need anything returned back to us. Everything is now finally perfect so lets just keep it that way".

Narcissa, Fred and Mary all left a few hours later so that Hermione and Draco could get some rest. But when they left Hermione and Draco didn't rest. They couldn't believe that they were even alive.

"Wow I can't believe we did it" Hermione smiled looking into Draco's eyes. "I never thought that after last night I would still be alive the next day".

"I started to get worried too. I mean I never wanted to believe you were dying, but then I saw how sick you were getting each day. It really is a miracle that my mom came in at the last minute and signed that form and got everything arranged. I thought I would never see you again".

"Well you don't have to worry about that for a long time. I wont let anything happen to me and that's a promise" Hermione smiled and kissed Draco softly on the lips. It was amazing that she was alive . Like Draco said , it truly was a miracle that his mom walked in and saved the day.

Every day for the past week a nurse or doctor had come in three times a day to give Hermione her anti rejection pills and to give Draco some energy pills. They progressed quite well through the week. Draco was now up and out of bed walking around while Hermione didn't feel sick anymore. The anti rejection pills seemed to be working and the doctor told them they could go home as early as the next morning.

"Draco this is awesome. I cant believe we can go home now. After all those days in the hospital on the dialysis machine twice a week and over night for the surgery I'll only have to visit a doctor once a month to see how everything is." Hermione kissed Draco once more while she finished packing her things.

"Draco was a little worried though. Not because of Hermione but because of his mother. She never came to visit once through the week. He tried to send her owls and everything but no word from her at all. He thought that maybe his father was off work and he couldn't find out what happened so Narcissa was just ignoring the letters so that Lucius wouldn't get suspicious. Draco hoped that was the reason.

The next day, Draco was going to go home with Hermione but decided to check at home first . He walked out to the ally way that he usually walked to when he decided to apparate back into the wizarding world.

He aparated into his bedroom and saw a bunch of people from the ministry standing all around his bedroom. He was so confused. What was all these people doing here? He then looked over and saw the minister of magic himself. Now what on earth was he doing here?

"Umm hello Minister. What are you and all these other men doing in my house?" Draco asked in drowned out tone.

"Draco please take a seat. Im afraid I have some very bad news to tell you."

Draco had a bad feeling about what was going on. He didn't want to believe what he thought in his mind. Maybe it wasn't what he was thinking of at all. He followed the minister downstairs into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Well Draco I don't know how to say this. Your mother was found dead this morning. We tracked down the spell to see what wand it came from and unfortunately it came from your own fathers wand. He also made a full confession to the murder of your mother to one of the aurors who was questioning him. Your father is now in azkaban and will be going on trial sometime this week to finalize his punishment."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. A few moments ago his body was full of love and joy and now it was full of hatret, hurt and betrail. It was like a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body.

**A/N: **Hey guys. Well there is chapter seven. So did any of you guys expect that? I think I made it a little obvious through the chapter. Anyway hopefully I will get the other chapter along soon. Remember to r/r. Let me know what you guys think. The next chapter will probably be the trial and Draco talking to Lucius you know things like that.


End file.
